Todo estará bien
by Fraulein Skye
Summary: Algunos recuerdos, momentos, sensaciones. Se siente tan real, pero son simple sueños. Ya que ella ya no está, y nunca lo estará. AVISO: no he visto los episodios origen, así que esto puede estar 100% erróneo. Y tuve que hacer un leve cambio.
**Viendo que me subieron una imagen Spoiler de los episodios origen, vi como era la mamá de Adrien. Aunque no he visto el episodio, así que toda historia es mas ficticia que no sé que. Ya dado el aviso, pueden disfrutar de esto. Con una leve corrección de colores xD.**

* * *

Recuerdo este momento, es uno de mis favoritos. Todavía recuerdo su olor, su calor, su amor. Todavía recuerdo sus sonrisas y sus "todo estará bien". Todavía recuerdo su cabello dorado, sus ojos verdes, su piel tersa. Todavía recuerdo el amor de mis padres, sus caricias, la protección, su felicidad. Todavía recuerdo lo que era tener una familia.

Debía tener cinco años, me encontraba jugando entre las flores del jardín, mientras a lo lejos se encontraba la mujer que más quería. Mi madre veía mis acciones con diversión y cariño. Después de todo estaba cortando algunas flores para ella. Sólo para ella.

-Toma mami- le extendía ese ramo de flores destartalado, algo desaliñado. Pero mi rostro podría asegurar que llevaba una gran sonrisa con algunas manchas de suciedad.

-Es hermoso, cariño. Sin embargo no quiero que la cortes, tenían una larga vida, no se las debemos arrebatar-

-Está bien-

Ella era así, de la manera más amable me enseñaba lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Mi padre se acercaba a nosotros para disfrutar una bella tarde en familia. Ellos eran mi todo, nunca imagine que las cosas podrían cambiar. Después de todo, uno nunca lo percibe.

Ahora tenía siete años, me encontraba enfundado en un traje de príncipe. Después de todo en mi escuela primaria habíamos decidido hacer una obra. Estaba tan feliz, mi madre y padre estuvieron dándome su apoyo desde la primera fila. Cuando todo eso terminó iba corriendo en busca de halagos, sin embargo tropecé con una azabache azulada que tenía ojos color cielo.

-Lo siento- ambos nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo. La chica me dio una sonrisa cuando ambos escuchamos que nuestros familiares nos llamaban.

-Mari...-

-Adrien-.

Fui corriendo hasta donde mi madre, la que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos para alzarme por los aires. Vi como la chica se iba con su madre, la cual se parecía mucho y su padre que era enorme. La sonrisa radiante y la calidez que transmitían demostraban que era una familia feliz. Demasiado feliz.

-Mi pequeño príncipe, volvamos a casa- me decía mientras repartía besos a diestras y siniestras por mi cara.

-¡Mami me haces cosquillas!-

-Oh Adrien, prométeme que serás mi caballero de brillante armadura-

-¡Te lo prometo!-.

Si tan sólo lo hubiera cumplido ¿estarías aquí? Pero que podía hacer, tan sólo era un niño cegado por la felicidad. Ella no siempre podría estar para mí.

Tenía nueve años cuando conocí a mi mejor amiga. Chloé Bourgeois. Era una chica tierna, pero a la vez, demandante. Pasaba tanto tiempo con ella que no podía evitar compararla con mi madre. Porque ella era mi todo.

-Adrien, ¿algún día serás mi novio?-

Aquella preguntaba me molestaba, me encontraba sentado en el jardín, mirando aquellas flores que alguna vez corte. Mi entrecejo estaba fruncido y estaba meditabundo.

-¿Qué sucede, mi príncipe?-

-Es que... si Chloé es mi amiga ¿me tiene que gustar?-

Su mirada irradiaba ternura, creo que era tan inocente en aquel tiempo. Ella acarició mis hebras doradas y beso mi frente.

-No es necesario. Cuando una chica te guste, tu corazón sabrá decírtelo-.

Fue la última vez que la vi tan jovial, tan feliz, tan ella. Tenía once años cuando en un día de lluvia ella cayó al suelo. La llevamos al hospital, pero lo único que me dijeron era que todo estaría bien.

Ya no la veía tan seguido, mi padre pasaba con su ceño fruncido, unas grandes ojeras y la línea recta en sus labios. También salí de la escuela para educarme en casa, debía pasar tiempo en esta. Un día llegó una nueva asistente de papá. La cual era un tanto fría conmigo, pero no le tome importancia, porque tenía a mi madre.

Una tarde la fue a visitar, después de mi práctica de esgrima. Últimamente todos se estaban alejando de mí, me alejaban de todos. Estaba dormitando, su piel más pálida, sus labios morados y sus ojos sin vida. Acariciaba los cabellos dorados de ella, cuando sus orbes esmeraldas me miraron.

-Todo estará bien-.

Yo asentí y seguí con mis mimos. No era estúpido, pero si terco. No quería asumir la verdad, no quería.

Recuerdo que para su cumpleaños me levante más temprano. Mi padre me había prohibido verla durante tanto tiempo, pero yo la quería a mi lado. Así que me encamine a su habitación y llevaba mi regalo hecho a mano.

Pero cuando abrí su puerta, vi como mi padre le daba la mano, con sus ojos vidriosos y ella le sonreía con cansancio.

-Mami...-

Mi padre reparó en mi presencia y su semblante melancólico cambio por uno desconocido para mí.

-Adrien vete-

-Pe-pero-

-¡Adrien vete ahora!-

Deje el regalo en el suelo y me fui. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿A dónde se fue esa calidez? ¿En dónde está la felicidad? Me encontraba en un parque, llorando. No sabía cuánto tiempo quedaba, pero nunca iba ser lo suficiente. Nada era suficiente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- una pequeña, que podría ser de mi edad, se encontraba frente a mí. Cabello azabache azulado y ojos color cielo.

-Se la quieren llevar-

-¿A quién?-

-A mi mamá-

La chica desconocida no entendió, pero sin más me abrazó, se sentía tan reconfortante.

-Todo estará bien-

Todos me decían eso, me daban falsas esperanzas. Mentirosos, todos ellos eran unos viles mentirosos. De un día para otro ella no estaba. La fui a buscar en su habitación, pero no estaba.

-Tu madre se fue-.

Papá nunca me explico que era ese se fue. ¿A dónde se fue? ¿A dónde? El sonido de mi alarma volvió a realidad. Vi el calendario con nostalgia.

-Van cinco años mamá y todavía no vuelves-

-¿Estás bien, Adrien?- me preguntaba mi pequeño amigo.

-Sí, estoy bien... Todo estará bien-.

Ya no sabía la certeza de aquellas palabras, pero sabía que daban esperanzas. Yo todavía sigo creyendo en las palabras y enseñanzas de mi madre. No obstante, sé que soy cobarde y un mentiroso como todos los demás. Lo siento mamá, no te pude proteger. Pero ¿cómo lo iba hacer si yo tampoco me podía proteger? Nada más soy yo, tu hijo, el cual todavía tiene tu recuerdo grabado en la piel, soñando en que algún día vuelvas. Que vuelva a ser como antes. Que volvamos a ser aquella familia feliz. Quiero volver a ser feliz.


End file.
